


Simple Pleasures

by Emmynn



Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: But we are running with it, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M, not sure where this came from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmynn/pseuds/Emmynn
Summary: Distiago is the perfect son, the best big brother the Alliance Commander could ask for. He misses his wife, but his sister's need is greater. She is under the threat of an unknown Order and he has vowed to protect her.Mako was aboard the Mando War when Jen ordered it away. The crew scattered, and Mako was left with no way home to her husband. She has had to forge her own way.Akaavi is a Mandalorian with no clan. She finds Mako on Hoth, playing at being a Bounty Hunter. She takes the young woman under her wing. She teaches her how to survive. She is there to comfort Mako when she is sad. Which is a lot. They forge a very close bond.And then everything changes. The Alliance gets word that Mako has been spotted on Tatooine of all places.*Distiago is featured heavily in Aftermath, but I didn't want to take away from the story there, so his adventures will get their own space. Not sure how many chapters there will be yet.





	1. Love Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distiago finally finds Mako. His home. But she comes with a new addition. A tough as nails Mandalorian.  
> Distiago finds himself in trouble.  
> And then not so much.  
> And then he is sure he is going to die.  
> But if he is dying, he is going to love doing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Smut warning. Pretty much the whole chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Song: My Girlfriend's Girlfriend - Type O Negative

I made sure that guard rotations were posted, and I kissed my mother goodbye. I hugged Jen to my chest, and kissed her forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I tugged on the end of one of her blue pigtails.

“Just go, bring her home.” My little sister smiled up at me. Her red eyes excited at the prospect of me being reunited with my wife, and finally being really truly happy again.

I looked at the three men that made up the rest of Jen's security. "Keep her safe while I am gone. If anything happens to her, or the baby..."

"Nothing is going to happen Disti. I will stay in my quarters if that will make you feel better." Jen pouted. She smoothed her hand over her round belly, stroking over where my niece or nephew was pressing a foot against her. 

"Ch'itiseb, you can't walk five feet without finding trouble." I grinned at her.

"No wonder Mako has stayed away so long. You're a jerk!" Jen stuck her tongue out at me. 

I chuckled, she was about to be a mother and she still acted like the little pest that used to follow me and Max around on Hoth as kids. "Max, you are in charge while I am gone. I know you all will take care of her. Contact me anything comes up."

Max nodded, his brown eyes serious for once. "Jen is in good hands. Good hunting."

I nodded and jogged up the ramp of the Van’he’ah and fired up the engine. If Hylo’s information was good, Mako was on Tatooine. I had to get there before she moved on and we lost her trail. She would not slip through my fingers again. I put in coordinates and put Odessen in my exhaust trails.

* * *

 

I landed on Tatooine and started looking for clues to where my girl was. I couldn’t wait to see her. It had been a long six years since she had left with Torian to go follow a lead that turned out to be bad intel. She hadn’t come home from that mission. Even though Torian had. I found blaster fire smoking on the side of a building and figured I was probably in the right area. I heard a commotion coming from a small hut and decided to check it out. I stepped to the doorway and saw Mako, her blaster drawn on a male Rattataki. There was a taller, orange skinned Zabrak on the other side of her, her blaster also trained on the Rattataki.

“Come on, now. We can talk about this.” The Rattataki said.

“Sorry, buddy. The credits talk louder.” Mako nodded. The Rattataki aimed his blaster in her face but before he could pull the trigger the Zabrak that stood to her right pulled hers. The Rattataki fell to the floor and I exhaled in relief.

I stepped into the building and the Zabrak stepped towards me, her blaster pointed at me. “State your intent, or meet the same fate as him.” She nodded her head towards the body on the floor. I was ensnared by her red eyes. She exuded the word danger.

Mako stepped around her, ignoring the blaster that was aimed at me. “Wait...either my implants are malfunctioning or...it’s really you!” She beamed up at me, her green eyes searching my face.

“You know how long it took to find you? I’ve been going crazy over here.” I smiled stupidly. I couldn’t believe she was here in front of me.

She shook her head. “Crazy doesn’t even begin to describe the last six years without you. Akaavi, could you...give us a minute?”

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” Akaavi half growled. She was clearly protective of Mako.

“I tried to leave hunting behind---couldn’t handle it. We looked everywhere for Jen. Then the credits ran dry and Torian left to deal with the Mandos. I had no way home, no ship, no credits. I started taking bounties again, just to stay afloat. It...wasn’t going well. One day, I tracked a target all the way to Hoth. First one to find him---but I couldn’t pull the trigger. Then Akaavi dropped in and shot the guy without a second thought. Said since she followed me in, we’d split the bounty. We’ve been running together ever since.” She smiled sadly. “I thought about visiting your parents while I was there, but...I couldn’t face them.”

“Seems like you make a solid team.” I would need to thank Akaavi for having Mako’s back. “Jen’s disappearance wasn’t your fault Mako.” My heart broke again for the burden she had carried. We had this argument before she left. “When are you going to let go of that guilt?”

“I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself for leaving her behind.” She looked down and away, before meeting my eyes again. “Akaavi taught me to stop hesitating and just follow my gut. And we have a rule: bad guys only. But...it hasn’t been the same without you.” She stepped closer to me. “I kept all my recordings of you. Just silly little things--you reading a datapad, you smiling at me, that time you tripped over Blizz.” She chuckled at the memory. “I watched them whenever I missed you...which was always. I was so sure you weren’t coming back. And now you’re really here and I don’t know how to handle it. All that love I tried to push aside is just...rushing back in. I hope I’m not the only one. Tell me...tell me you’re feeling it, too.”

“I love you Mako. Always have, always will.” I knew exactly how she felt, I felt the same. Knowing she was still mine, she still felt the same, I couldn’t remember a time I felt happier. “By the way, we found Jen. She is safe. We are going to see her, now.”

Mako’s eyes widened in surprise. “Thank the stars! Now kiss me, before I lose my mind.” I inclined my head and kissed my adorable wife. She was unrestrained. Her kiss scorched through me, straight to my heart. “I can’t believe it...suddenly I have my whole life back. But...that’s not all. I want to join you again, like the old days. I want Akaavi to come too. You’d like her. She’s a tough one, just like you. So...what do you say? Are we a team again?”

“We never stopped being a team. It’s good to have you back.” I smiled down at her.

“Yes! The three of us taking on bounties. I can’t wait to tell Akaavi. Just you wait---this will be our greatest adventure yet. The future is looking up!” She nearly skipped out the door to tell Akaavi the news.

The three of us made our way back to the Van’he’ah and I left Mako to give Akaavi a tour. I climbed the stairs quickly to put in the coordinates to Odessen. We were going home! My parents, my sister and my niece or nephew, and the last missing member of my family, my wife. Once we were on course I left the cockpit to go in search of her, we had lost time to make up for.

I had heard water running in the refresher in our quarters, so that was where I headed. I entered our room and the door to the refresher was cracked open, steam gently pouring through the open door. I took a few steps towards the door when I realized that Akaavi was standing there in the steam, her thick corded muscles on full display as she dried herself off. This was something I wasn’t meant to see, but I couldn’t look away. My mouth went dry. I watched as the muscles in her shoulders bunched and flexed as she smoothed the towel down her leg. All of a sudden, I very much wanted to be that towel. I wanted to have those strong legs wrapped around me tightly. My head was filled with images of a woman I knew next to nothing about.  _Kriff! And where the hell was Mako?_ I started to back out of the room, to escape this trouble that I had just found myself in. I hadn’t waited all this time to ruin everything with a stranger.  _Double Kriff!_

My movement caught Akaavi’s attention and she dropped the towel on the floor and opened the door wider. She took a step into the room. Her red eyes were predatory, taking in her prey. But what she saw another predator. A vorn-tigress staring down a vorn-tiger. We would fight for dominance. The thought excited me more than I wanted to admit. “I was looking for Mako.” I said forcefully. I was angry at myself, for having these wild thoughts. Angry at Akaavi for being here instead of my soft, pliable wife.

“She isn’t here.” Akaavi said simply. She took another step toward me. The sway of her hips was distracting me. She stood here in front of me,her dark hair dripping, completely bare, showing no signs of shame. Not that there was anything to be ashamed of. She was perfectly toned, not an ounce of fat. I watched as a drop of water rolled between her full breasts. The muscles in her belly tensed as my eyes drifted lower.  _Triple Kriff! I was in so much trouble._

“These are our quarters. I expected her to be in the refresher, I didn’t know you were in there.” I tried to explain. Why was I explaining, this was my ship, my quarters, she was the intruder here.

“I told her to use our refresher, you never upgraded the one in the crew quarters.” Mako said from behind me with a laugh. “Akaavi, I think you are making Distiago a little uncomfortable. Maybe some clothing will make this easier.” She smiled at her friend before turning to me. She reached up on her toes to kiss me. “I am glad that you welcomed Akaavi aboard. I knew the two of you would get along, but I didn’t expect this.” She motioned to the tableau playing out in front of her, and then pressed herself against me, feeling for herself, how excited the sight of Akaavi had made me.

Shame spiraled through me. “I’m sorry Mako. I wasn’t expecting to come in to find her, I thought you were in the refresher.”

“You misunderstand.” Mako blushed. Akaavi rejoined us wearing a light tank top and a pair of soft looking shorts. She stood slightly behind Mako, the tips of her orange fingers brushed Mako’s hand. “Akaavi found me, she saved me, and kept me alive.”

“You did the same for me, love.” Akaavi purred. That hungry predatory look gone from her eyes when she looked at Mako.

 _Love? What. The. Kriff!_ “Mako?” The shame I had felt moments ago was replaced with confusion, and fear. “But I thought…”

“Disti...my feelings for you haven’t changed. I missed you every day. But Akaavi is also a part of me. She was there to watch my back, and she comforted me when I missed you too much. Over time that developed into love. I am so happy to be home. If this is still my home?”

I looked into her green eyes, and reached up to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Mako, of course this is your home.” I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her. One of her hands trailed up the side of my neck and into my hair. I heard a slight intake of breath from behind her and opened one eye. Akaavi was standing there with a pained expression on her face, looking anywhere but at us. I looked down at their hands and saw Mako’s fingers tighten around Akaavi’s.

“I want this to work. I love both of you. I don’t want to lose either of you. Can we try?” Mako looked from Akaavi to me.

All of a sudden all those wild thoughts that I had been trying to block out started playing through my head again, with one change, Mako was there in the middle of them. I found myself nodding enthusiastically.  _Hell yes I would give this a try. Are you kidding?_ I looked Akaavi over again, appreciating her feminine curves under all her taut muscles. The predatory look was back in her eyes. Oh we would be fighting for dominance all right. “Tonight?” I asked while keeping my eyes locked on Akaavi.

Mako shifted her feet nervously between us. “Unless you need time to process this.”

“And sleep in the crew quarters of my own ship? No thanks.” Not that I would be doing any sleeping, thinking about all the scenarios that the three of us could get into. “I will be sleeping here in my bed. Alone or with you, I leave that choice up to the two of you.”

“I hope there won’t be much sleeping then.” Mako whispered. Her cheeks turned pink. “Akaavi, can you give Disti and I a few moments alone?”

“Yes. I will go find something to eat.” She bent and cupped Mako’s face in her hands and kissed her. I watched Mako melt into Akaavi, their tongues brushing against each other. I couldn’t take my eyes off of them.  _Quadruple and quintuple kriff!_ Akaavi pulled away and gave me a smirk as she left the room. I watched her go, those hips swinging enticingly. She was going to kill me before we got to Odessen, and I would love every second of it.

Mako slid her hand in mine and led me to the refresher. “I want you alone, first. It has been so long Disti.” She started the water and quickly let her clothes pool around her feet, she stepped under the water with a grin. “Are you joining me?”

I stripped quickly and pulled back the door to join her. I pinned her against the wall and pulled her arms around my neck. She stood on tiptoe and kissed me with the same fire she had kissed me with in that small room on Tatooine. I lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I drove into her in one quick thrust and she cried out loudly. I felt like I would die if I didn’t hear her make that sound again. I made quick, shallow thrusts, bringing her to a frenzied state, and then buried myself thoroughly. She cried out again. I nipped at the skin below her ear. “Come for me, baby.” She rocked her hips against mine and I gave her one more bone deep thrust and she flew apart in my arms. Her whimpers drove me crazy, she tightened around me, squeezing and constricting, I couldn’t hold on. I came with a loud groan against her neck.

We stood there, locked in each others arms, catching our breath while the water turned colder. Reluctantly I sat Mako on her feet so we could hurry through the rest of our shower before the hot water was completely gone. It had been over too quickly, and I was wishing I had drawn it out longer. Then I remembered we had plenty of time to spend with each other now that she was home again. Home. I smiled to myself. This old ship had been empty without her in it, and now it was warm and cheery again.

And maybe a little more prickly, I thought to myself as I took in the sight of Akaavi laying in our bed. Her cheek pillowed on her hand, watching for Mako to return to her side. This was going to take some getting used to. Mako slid into bed and scooted right up to Akaavi’s side, she kissed her neck  right below the edge of Akavi’s dark hair, and settled down on her pillow. I turned out the lights and took my side of the bed. I rolled over, towards Mako and curled around her. I wrapped my hand around her waist, and ended up brushing Akaavi’s hip. Her body temperature was warmer than Mako’s, and I imagined being surrounded by it. Buried in her heat.  _Down boy! Get yourself together. You don’t even know each other._ I didn’t need to know her to know she turned me on in the worst way.

Mako turned to look at me over her shoulder with a hint of a smile on her lips. “I love you Disti.”

“I love you too Mako.” I whispered against her hair.

I felt a shift on the other side of the bed and Akaavi’s hip was no longer nestled in the curve of Mako’s hips. She had rolled over and was facing Mako, her red eyes looking over Mako’s head at mine. She looked at me defiantly and then dipped her head down to kiss Mako. I could hear their ragged breaths as Akaavi tried to prove her point. Mako was her lover and she wasn’t going to give her up just because I was back in the picture. Mako squirmed against me, pressing agonizingly against my groin. I groaned against her shoulder. It appeared that Mako would get her way, no one would be getting any sleep if Akaavi and I kept competing for Mako’s affections.

I held Mako’s hip firmly in place to stop her relentless teasing and she whimpered into Akaavi’s mouth.  _Well that wasn’t helping._ “Akaavi?” I said gently.

“Mhmm?” She hummed while still kissing Mako.

“I would like to try to get some sleep.” I said pointedly.

She broke away from Mako to answer me. “I am not keeping you awake.”

I looked at the human woman between us, quivering against me. “I beg to differ.” I growled.

“Trade me places Akaavi.” Mako panted.

I saw the struggle in Akaavi’s eyes. She didn’t want to sleep next to me, but, she would get Mako all to herself. She gave a curt nod and she switched places with Mako. And now I was in real trouble. Akaavi’s warm body was next to mine, all muscle and power, and I couldn’t help but touch her in this confined space. She rolled to her side facing Mako and went back to kissing her. Ignoring me. I rolled to my other side and balled my hands into fists to keep myself from doing something stupid. Like grabbing her hips and pulling her against me. Seeing how far we could push each other until the other one admitted defeat. I wanted to devour her.  _Kriff I wanted her to devour me._ I put my pillow over my head so that I couldn’t hear Mako’s whimpers, and I blocked out any images that tried to force their way into my head. I needed to sleep before we got back to Odessen and I would be on patrol. Which left me with a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. If I was on patrol all the time, that would leave the two of them alone to do what they were doing now. What they had been doing for the past couple of years. Did I really have a place in Mako’s life anymore or had I been replaced by this blazingly hot, hard, Zabrak that appeared to hate my very existence. Or at the very least was threatened by my presence. That, despite it all, I wanted desperately. Akaavi’s body heat  against my back warmed me, soothed me to sleep.

The blazing heat was gone, and I felt a little chill run through me. The pillow that I had placed over my head was down around my stomach and I could hear soft little mewling sounds, which went straight to my groin. They weren’t familiar, which meant they were coming from Akaavi. I couldn’t reconcile the soft girlish whimpers that were coming from the tough imposing woman. I rolled over and the space that she had been in when I went to sleep was cold and empty, both women were on Mako’s side of the bed. Akaavi was on her back, her hands in Mako’s short hair while Mako was kneeling between her legs. All the blood in my body rushed to my groin. Mako’s tongue laved over Akaavi, again and again, and I realized how much I wanted to taste her myself. I scooted to the center of the bed and reached out, placing my hand over Akaavi’s, together we ran our fingers through Mako’s hair. They didn’t push me away, that was a good sign. I wanted to start slow, not scare them off. Whatever they had between them for the last couple years, I had not been a part of. This was going to be an adjustment for all of us. One I was more than excited to try. As long as they would let me be a part of it.

I pressed my lips to Akaavi's shoulder and kissed my way up her neck to her jawline. She turned her head towards me and she caught my lower lip in her teeth and bit down as she mewled again. I could taste blood on my tongue. She quickly licked it away and soothed the bite with her tongue. I kissed her roughly and she was just as unforgiving. It wasn’t long before we were both panting for more. Mako moved up Akaavi’s body and joined us, kissing me first. The taste of Akaavi on Mako’s tongue was one of the sexiest things I had ever experienced. She tasted like an exotic spice I had no name for. A distinctly different flavor than Mako.

Mako rolled to her back and pulled Akaavi with her. I watched as Akaavi kissed a trail down Mako’s stomach, and she brushed her tongue along Mako’s delicate folds. Mako looked at me, her eyes dark. She tugged at my shorts, releasing me from their tight constraints. Her hand wrapped around me, and she stroked me at the same speed that Akaavi’s tongue stroked her. I reached down and caressed the back of Akaavi’s head. Feeling the sharp horns that rose out of her silky dark hair. I bent to Akaavi’s neck, placing sharp bites into the delicate skin. Her pulse quickened under my grazing teeth. She turned and kissed me, her tongue sliding against mine. I just knew, I was going to die right then and there with Akaavi’s tongue brushing mine. The salty sweet flavor of Mako filling my senses, making it the hottest kiss I had ever had in my life. Mako’s skilled fingers wrapped tightly around me. Black spots popped in front of my eyes. I needed to be buried in one of them before I died.

I moved to stand at the edge of the bed. I placed my hands on Akaavi’s hips and brushed against her. “Akaavi? Ni ne’waadas gar.” I wanted her permission before I took this too far. She was Mako’s lover not mine.

“Hiibir ni.” She half whimpered half growled. It was all the permission I needed. I pulled her hips sharply towards mine as I filled her completely. Stars bloomed in front of my eyes. I felt like a fire had been lit around me. Her heat was even more enticing than I had imagined. I snapped my hips forward, hard, and held her to me so she couldn’t move. She cried out, a more feral sound than the ones she had been making before. There was the tigress. I ground into her again and growled as I hit my mark. She buried her face against Mako’s neck as I pushed myself against her walls again.

Mako stroked Akaavi’s back and whispered little admissions of love against her neck. She found one of my hands and locked her fingers with mine helping to hold Akaavi in place, as I pushed her forward on her knees with my thrust. Akaavi would have bruises where we had her locked between us. But if the desperate cries that ripped from her throat were any indication she didn’t mind, she was enjoying this as much as I was. Underneath Akaavi, Mako rose to meet her. Their hips touching when I pressed into Akaavi. Her fingers slipped against Akaavi, against me when I pulled out of Akaavi’s super-heated core, against herself, trying to please all of us at the same time.  _It was hot as hell!_

I knew the sounds that indicated that Mako was nearing her orgasm like I knew the sound of my own heartbeat. I drove into Akaavi, pushing their hips together. I rocked against her quickly, shallow thrusts, to create friction between the two of them. Mako’s fingers tightened around mine, at Akaavi’s waist, as her eyes lost focus and she cried out both our names. She went tumbling into oblivion with a very satisfied smile on her face. I wanted to join her, but Akaavi needed a release first.

Mako slowly sat up, pushing against Akaavi’s rock hard body. Changing the angle that I was hitting her.  _Kriff she felt so good, her body pulling at me tightly, in all the best ways._ I lifted Akaavi without withdrawing myself and knelt on the bed below her. I held onto her hips for dear life as she ground her hips against me. She let her head fall back, against my shoulder, giving Mako access to her throat. Mako wasted no time pressing fervent kisses against her bared flesh, her throat, her chest, the valley between her breasts. She took one of the red tipped peaks into her mouth. I watched as Akaavi’s flesh prickled with goosebumps where Mako nipped at her skin. Mako released Akaavi’s breast and leaned towards me and captured my lips with hers. I lost myself in her kiss, knowing her lips had just been around Akaavi’s tight nipple. I felt a growl rumble in my chest. I was close to losing my composure. Mako’s fingers kept up their unrelenting ministrations against Akaavi,, and I felt her tighten even more around me, almost painfully. I snapped my hips up towards her, and gave her the same order I had given Mako in the refesher with a few small changes. “Olaror par mhi, cyar’ika.” With one final cry she skittered over the edge. Her walls tightened around me again and with a loud growl I found my own white hot release. Akaavi was boneless in my arms and it took both Mako and I to hold her up. I nuzzled Akaavi’s jaw and she turned her head towards me and kissed me. Her tongue brushing against mine. I felt myself already stirring inside her.  _Yeah, she was going to kill me before we got to Odessen. And I would love every second of it._ Mako joined us, a tangle of lips and tongues and warm bodies pressed together. I could die right now and be happy. But why die when I could live and do this all over again, and again?

I had a devious thought. What if I cut the engines and let us drift through space for a day or two? I deserved a vacation after all. When I surfaced for air later I would holo Max and let him know I was tied up and my trip home would be a little longer. And who knew, maybe by the end of our trip that wouldn’t be a lie.  _Please?_ I trusted him to handle Jen’s security while I was gone. In the meantime I had my hands full with two beautiful women who seemed more than willing to begin round two. I was sure I was into the double digit kriffs by now, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. Not with their bodies pressed tightly against mine. I didn’t even know, or care which one of them had their tongue in my mouth at this given moment. It seemed that it was now my turn to be in the middle of this Human, Chiss, Zabrak sandwich.  _Yum!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪Ch'itiseb - Sweets (Cheunh)  
> ▪Van’eh’ah - Avenger (Cheunh)  
> ▪Ni ne’waadas gar. - I need you.(Mandalorian)  
> ▪Hiibir ni. - Take me. (Mandalorian)  
> ▪Olaror par mhi, cyar’ika. - Come for us, darling. (Mandalorian)
> 
> ▪Both Akaavi and Mako have Customization 4.


	2. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distiago gets bad news and Akaavi has a confession.

I padded into the galley and made myself a caf. I was exhausted. Happier than I could ever remember, but exhausted. I fought against my heavy eyelids as the shot of caffeine worked it’s magic. I had left my quarters only a few times of the past, two days? Three?  Only when necessary. For food and to check in with Odessen. 

I honestly didn't know how much longer we could keep this pace up. Akaavi and I looked like we had been through a battle.  Scratches criss crossed my shoulders and ran down the length of my back. Purple bruises covered my biceps where Akaavi's hands had held me down. She didn’t look much better. Her orange skin had finger shaped splotches at her hips and down her thighs.

Mako had survived so far unscathed. We were more careful with her. It helped that we both loved her and wanted to protect her. Any time things started to get too violent, Akaavi or I put ourselves in the center to shield her. And Akaavi definitely liked to see how far she could push it before I would switch my attentions from my wife to her. She was relentless in her pursuits.

I made my way to the cockpit with my caf to see how much fuel we had. It would be embarrassing to actually be stranded out here. All the readouts looked good. We could last another couple days out here. I wasn't ready to go back to round the clock patrols. Not when I had something far more enjoyable to spend my time on.

I heard water running and figured a quick turn in the refresher may be just what I needed to wake myself up. I headed that way hoping that there would still be enough hot water for me. At some point I would need to upgrade the refresher again.

I stepped into our quarters and found my beautiful wife laying in bed alone. She was asleep, her arms folded under her head. The blanket barely covering her lovely backside. I laid down next to her and gently swept her hair away from her face. She opened her green eyes and smiled at me sleepily. “Disti, I really do love you.”

“I love you too. I am sorry I woke you.” I bent and kissed the top of her head. I rested my hand on the small of her back and closed my eyes. This felt right. This was my home.

“I spent so much time hoping that we would find each other again. And then I was worried that when you did find me, you wouldn’t understand…” The plaintive tone in her voice pulled at my heartstrings.

I opened my eyes and made sure she was looking at me. “Mako, I have lived without you for long enough. I would never choose to live without you again. If that means Akaavi is part of the deal...well I think I have made it clear that I am good with that.”

“I missed you too. I hope that someday you and Akaavi will find something in common. Other than me.” She smiled softly.

“Come on, this is me. I will win her over.” I heard the water shut off and knew that our brief moment of privacy was over. “We both love you. We want what is best for you. I am sure that we can figure everything out.” Akaavi stepped to the door wrapped in a towel. And I looked up at her before I continued. “I don't want to take Akaavi’s place, I just want to share it.”

Akaavi dropped her towel and slid into bed on Mako’s other side. Her fingers intertwined with mine where they rested on the small of Mako’s back. “Love, we are both too selfish to give you up. Neither of us are going anywhere.” She placed a kiss on Mako’s head and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. My eyelids were too heavy, and I was too exhausted, despite the caf, it wasn’t long before I was sleeping.

I heard the alarm wail again. We were getting an emergency call. That could only mean one thing. Jen! I jumped out of bed, and ran to the holoterminal. I accepted the call and Max was there on the other end. He was speaking to someone over his shoulder. “...already in the med bay. Head down there, I will be with you shortly.”

“Max!” I called to get his attention.

He turned his head and started to fill me in. “Dist, I hope you have your engine troubles fixed…” His eyes opened wide and he looked like he was about to choke.  _ Kriff! _ I looked around quickly for something to cover up with. I hadn’t stopped to get dressed, it was an emergency. I found a hat and I held it in front of myself and tried to compose myself. Until Max started laughing, hysterically. I looked down and saw what I was holding. A stupid purple bell shaped hat, with gold trim. Fantastic! I was never going to live this down.

“Max. What is going on?” I shouted over his laughter.

“Sorry Dist...Its Jen. Something is wrong, Quinn thinks the safest course is to deliver the baby early.”

I shook my head. This couldn’t be happening. “But she isn’t due for another month.”

“I know. Just hurry home, she needs you.”

“I am on my way.” I disconnected our call and hurried to the cockpit to lay in our course.

“Everything alright?” Akaavi's silky voice came from behind me.

“No. There is something wrong with my sister. We have to get back to Odessen.” I looked at Akaavi, panic welling up in my chest.

“Panic will not serve us. What can I do?” Akaavi stepped closer to me and reached out for my hand.

I shook my head. There was nothing anyone could do. We were fourteen hours away from the base. “She is my baby sister...I can't lose her again.”

Akaavi kissed my cheek. “She will be fine. You have good medics on this base of yours?”

“Yes.”

“See. Jen is in good hands. Now, come back to bed.” Akaavi pulled on my hand trying to pull me back to the bedroom.

“I have to lay in our course.” I turned back to the controls and put in the coordinates for home.  Akaavi was already heading out of the cockpit. “Wait...Akaavi...vor entye”

“Thank you, Distiago. For what you said to Mako earlier...I feel the need to apologize to you.” She stepped closer to me and took my hand again.

“For what?” I looked deeply into Akaavi's red eyes.

“I have been purposely pushing you, I have been selfish. I didn't do it strictly because I wanted you...I did it to keep you away from Mako.” Akaavi looked down at our fingers twined together.

I felt the shock of her admission hit me. “What are you saying?”

“I am sorry...please forgive me. I was afraid and I was stupid.” When Akaavi looked back up at me her eyes were shining with tears.

Seeing this strong, brave woman so vulnerable was hard to bear. I pulled her to my chest and cupped her cheek. “I know this is hard for you. But please give me a chance. I don’t want to live without Mako,  I  will do whatever it takes to make this work.”

She leaned towards me and captured my lips with hers. A small sob escaped her as she kissed me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb as I returned her kiss. I stepped forward, pushing her backwards into the wall behind her. One hand wound itself tightly in my hair, anchoring me to her. The other rested on my chest, her nails digging lightly into my skin. Akaavi broke away for a minute and looked up at me almost shyly. “Distiago?”

“Yes Cyar'ika?” I couldn't imagine what she would want from me that would cause her such discomfort.

Her eyes drifted closed and she leaned into my hand. “Mako is my family, she is all I have...I don't want to lose her.”

“Akaavi, open your eyes and look at me.” I waited for her to open her eyes before I continued. “You never have to worry about that. This is Mako's home and now it is yours too. You and I don't know each other, and the past three days have been all about indulging in different sexual experiences, but I am not ready for this to end. Don't you know what effect you have on me?” I rested my forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

“I do, it is the same effect you have on me. But that isn't love. That isn't enough to overcome our disdain when we tire of each other. You will want Mako to yourself again. I will just be an obstacle in your way.”

I pushed her dark hair behind her ear. “I don't know what I can say that will change your mind but with time I will try to show you that you have nothing to fear.”

“With time…” Her voice trailed off and she looked over my shoulder.

“What?” I whispered back.

“Could you ever love me? Not just an unyielding need to fulfill your lust, but love?” The color in her cheeks darkened and she would not look at me.

“Oh Akaavi.” I pressed my lips to hers gently. “I can definitely see myself loving you.”

She nodded her head slightly and her eyes flickered to mine and away again. “Mako told me all these stories about you. I felt like I already knew you. But they were just stories and you weren't a threat. Then you walked into that small building on Tatooine, alive and larger than life and it scared me. I was afraid Mako would walk away without looking back. I hated you for being there. How could I compete with you?” Akaavi sounded so wounded and I knew exactly how she felt. I had felt the same thing our first night together.

“We may want the same thing but we don't have to compete. Mako loves both of us. That is enough for me.” I pressed my lips to Akaavi's forehead and I took her hand from my chest. “Let's go back to bed.”

Akaavi nodded and followed me back to our quarters. I slid quietly into my side and laid down. Surprisingly Akaavi slid in between Mako and I. She looked across the pillow at me. “Not to keep you away from Mako, but I wanted to be next to you.”

I gave her a smile and wrapped my arm around her. Our legs intertwined and I pulled her closer to me. Her body temperature was so much warmer than mine and I felt the need to be enveloped in her warmth. As tangled as we were she knew the predicament I was in. I felt her hand leave my waist and she reached between us and guided me inside her. She gently rocked her hips against me and smiled softly as she buried me fully. We moved slowly, not in a hurry to reach our climax.

I cupped her backside and pressed her closer. Her breaths were shallow and whispered against my skin. We continued our gentle rocking motion while we stared into each others eyes. I was not sure what she was thinking or what she saw there but she sighed my name and pulled me closer for a kiss.

When her orgasm hit, her body arched away from mine and she cried out softly before returning to my embrace. I held her tightly and spilled hotly into her.

_ Kriff!  _ That had been amazing!

I felt like I now knew all her secrets, like I had known her far longer than the three days we had actually known each other. Like she had always been there somehow. It made no sense but here we were and I didn't want this to ever end. Not just physically, but I also felt an emotional connection that I didn't want to lose. 

I held her in my arms and stroked her back as we drifted off to sleep. Yes I could see myself loving her. 


End file.
